


(PODFIC) Bats in My Belfry by FlawedAmythyst

by AvidReaderLady



Series: The Elephant in the Room [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hallucinations, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: John goes to Marrakesh with Batman and has an unpleasant experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bats In My Belfry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290971) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yud0m48888t3llx/Bats_in_My_Belfry.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "The Other Side of the Door" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
